stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
To Serve All My Days (Phase II episode)
:"Death, the undiscovered country. From whose bourn no traveller returns." While the Federation faces economic devastation, Chekov succumbs to a disease that causes him to rapidly age. Synopsis Teaser Stardate 6031.2. The is in orbit above the neutral planetoid Babel, while they transport the ambassadors of the Federation who have participated in an important economic conference. But an ambassador, Rayna Morgan, prefers to go back in a shuttlecraft, piloted by Pavel Chekov. Chevok and the ambassador speak about Chekov's grandfather, Dimitri, because she knew him and they were close friends. Then a Klingon ship, the Dark Destroyer, attacks the shuttlecraft. Chekov tries to avoid the Klingons and hides in some asteroids of Babel rings. Act One The shuttlecraft of the Enterprise is being pursued by the Klingon ship, but the Enterprise appears and interposes on it. The Klingon ship contacts with the Enterprise, and the captain Kargh is in command, who says that they passed to say hello friendly, and also do target practices. Also he says that lately they have been visiting cloaked some abandoned planets of the Federation, and could be incorporations for Klingon Empire. James T. Kirk says Kargh to go away, and Kargh says that they will talk again. The screen closes, and Kirk says that they have to welcome Chekov and the ambassador Morgan. The shuttlecraft goes back to the Enterprise, and Chekov and Rayna Morgan go up on board. Kirk presents his officials to the ambassador Morgan, and orders Chekov set a course to Earth. Chekov says to the ambassador Morgan that he will see her later. The ambassador Morgan then explains that they haven't achieved at all in the sessions of the Council, and the system of credits of the Federation sinks planet after planet. They will try it again in 6 months, but if they don't find a solution, the Federation will fall. In the bridge, Hikaru Sulu goes away, and Vincent DeSalle says Chekov that he did a good flight, despite he isn't so qualified for the helm as for the navigation. Chekov asks DeSalle his qualification of shot, and results that Chekov surpasses him with difference. Chekov finishes his turn, and he will dine with the ambassador Rayna Morgan. Chekov says that it's only a dinner. Then DeSalle detects an object which follows them. Probably it's a ship, but it only has been an instant. Kirk orders surveillance for 24 hours. In the dinner, Chekov speaks with Rayna about his grandfather, and reveals that Dimitri was in love of her. The dinner finishes, and the two combine that they will dine another day. Chekov goesto engineering because he has detected a light deviation. It appears to be an energy discharge, and Chekov protects Montgomery Scott of the discharge and receives the impact. In sickbay, Chekov doesn't seem to suffer any damage, and Leonard McCoy says Chekov to remain in his room, or he will retain him in sickbay with probes, just because. Chekov accepts. In Chekov's room, he begins to notice that his face is ageing, and goes to sickbay. On the bridge, Scott says Kirk that they have only an engine for warp and impulse, but they're working so that they go back to work. McCoy calls Kirk and says him to come to the sickbay as soon as possible. Kirk leaves the bridge and puts Spock in command. In the sickbay, McCoy explains that in Gamma Hydra IV, all of them were exposed to the illness of the ageing. A rise of adrenaline made Chekov to escape of the effect, but his body housed the illness all this time. Now he has suffered a massive dose of radiation, the illness has started and the therapy with hydronaline doesn't work. He has aged 25 years in a day, and McCoy says that he can't stop it. Act Two Chekov says McCoy that this has to be reversible. Kirk says Chekov that he would have to think in leaving his subjects in order, just in case. Chekov wants to go back to his duty, and Kirk says that he only can go back to his room. On the bridge, they detect the object again, and it's a ship which is cloaking and uncloaking. Nyota Uhura calls the ship, but there isn't answer. They open a channel, because Kirk thinks that is Kargh, and says that the phasers are ready and like this will remain. Kirk orders the yellow alert. In Chekov's room, he angers about what occurs with him, and throws the food to the floor. Rayna comes to speak with him, and wants to enter. Rayna says Chekov that regrets what is occurring with him, and Chekov angers this is known in the whole ship. McCoy still is looking for a cure, and Scotty is doing progresses. Then the ship goes back and reveals that it's Klingon, and attacks the Enterprise. They activate the red alert, and Chekov wants to go back to his duty, but Rayna says that Kirk hasn't called him. The Enterprise attacks the Klingon ship, without success, and the Enterprise remains damaged. Act Three The Enterprise has lost phasers, but still has torpedoes. The Klingon ship goes away, and Kirk decides against attacking because they could need the torpedoes. Spock says that they don't have phasers neither shields, but have energy to manoeuvre slowly. Scott says that the engines work again, but if they enter in warp, they will lose the energy for phasers and shields. And if they stay without moving, they will have this energy. They can escape, or remain and fight. Kirk orders Uhura to send a mayday. The Enterprise decides to remain without moving, while Chekov begins to see a young version of him who speaks with him. Chekov (old) says that he has to see McCoy, but Chekov (young) convinces him to speak a bit. The two Chekovs begin to remember their adventures, while a Klingon ship different that which has attacked them contacts the Enterprise. It turns out to be Kargh, who says that the ship that has attacked them is not Klingon, and ensures it «by his honor». Kirk doesn't want to believe him, but Spock says that for the Klingons, the honor is more important that their lives, and it could be true. Kargh proposes to come to the Enterprise, and Kirk accepts. The two Chekovs speak about their career Starfleet. Chekov (young) says to Chekov (old) that he acted very well saving Scott's life. Then Chekov (old) says to Chekov (young) that he's the best navigator and weapons operator the shp has. Chekov (young) says that he's the best of the Fleet, and Kirk will call him. In the meeting room, Kirk welcomes Kargh and they begin to speak. The two Chekovs take tea, and follow remembering and speaking about their career. In the meeting room, Kirk says Kargh that they only can trust on his honor, and Kargh says that they know that the conference in Babel was useless, and attack the Enterprise also is useless. Only somebody who wanted to incriminate the Klingon Empire could do it, and probably the Romulan Star Empire. Kirk says that it can be any other, and Kargh says that they will discover it together, and they shake hands. Act Four Kirk shows the hostile ship to Kargh, and he says that it's called Danger Stalker, but is a replica of a Klingon ship since Klingon fleet. But the intruders don't want that they discover their identity, and they will be able to destroy them and incriminate the Klingon Empire of the attack. Then Kirk decides to inform that the ship is not Klingon. Kargh goes back to his ship. Rayna comes to speak with Chekov, who already is very old. She informs him of Kargh's help, and Chekov says that it's a Russian joke. Chekov goes back to the sickbay, and McCoy says that he hasn't found anything, and he have to warn the captain. Kirk says Chekov that they will need him, and he must come to the bridge. Chekov comes slowly to the bridge, and the false Klingon ship is back. The false ship begins to attack them, and Chekov does some acrobatics and shoots, and with the help of Kargh's ship, they get stop the false ship Kargh proposes to tackle the false Klingon ship because they have dishonoured the Empire, and Kirk accepts. Then Rayna Morgan comes to the bridge, and she and Kargh discover that it's a Federation ship created by the Esterians, one of the systems with unstable economy to the edge of the collapse. But they have fixed his priority in bellicose inventions, and they need a war. They obtained the cloaking device on a Romulan ship that the Enterprise found 18 months ago. The captain of the ship has killed all his crew and he doesn't want to answer, and they don't know who helps the Esterian. Kirk decides to take the false Klingon ship and his captain to the Earth to be judged. And Kargh goes away. In Chekov's room, he's lying on the bed, and he has received a lot of visits. Rayna Morgan speaks with Chekov, says him goodbye, and kisses him. Afterwards, Kirk comes in and tells Chekov that he's the best official of the Starfleet. Chekov dies, and then he and his younger self walk down a corridor and then disappear. Special Act Chekov awake young, laughs, and says that it has drunk a lot of vodka and all has been a dream. And the episode finishes. Memorable quotes Background information *This was the first episode of Star Trek: New Voyages to be filmed in 16x9 widescreen. It was also the first episode of the series to have its own musical score. *A brand new opening titles sequence was designed for this episode. *At the end of the episode a "Next Voyage" section was included featuring a trailer for "World Enough and Time". *"To Serve All My Days" sparked some controversy over its apparent violation of official Star Trek canon. In response to the uproar, James Cawley posted this on the STNV discussion forum: ::"New Voyages'' is STRICTLY adhering to "CANON" Trek, which is the episodes that have been produced by Paramount for the last 40 years and that includes the animated series (at least in our book!)'' ::I know that some are put off or confused by the ending of TSAMD, but, do you honestly think, some very serious conversations did not take place before we filmed it? I would ask all of you to take a deep breath and think........ Was Scotty killed in ? Did Spock remain dead in the features? Did the ''Enterprise get destroyed and not rebuilt in the features? Were these things wrapped up? I set out to tell a tale that would be meaningful, and thought provoking without diluting the ending. It has sparked some genuine debate, and gotten a few very riled up. I have accomplished what Gene Roddenberry loved to do. We made you think. We provoked a reaction. That is MORE than anything that Canon Trek has done in several years!'' ::Now that I have you thinking let me say this. Chekov IS in the next episode and I am sure that somewhere in that one hour if you pay attention, you will smile. After all, I AM THE BIGGEST FANBOY OF THEM ALL!" :His claim that Chekov will appear in "World Enough and Time" is further clarified by his (brief) appearance in the "Next Voyage" section included at the end of TSAMD. *This episode and its successor are available as a Rifftrax commentary under the Rifftrax Presents line of commentaries. External link *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/?page_id=361 "To Serve All My Days" on the Phase II website] *Phase II at Star Trek Reviewed es:Servir hasta el final Episode 3